Nights: Into Dreams
by SirDeathShriek
Summary: If a night's session ends badly, then it's a dream. But if it goes the wrong way, then it's a nightmare. A place called Nightopia, and a place called Nightmare.
1. Nightmares Can Come True

_Every night, every human dream manifests in two parts of the dream world, Nightopia or Nightmare._

_In Nightopia, distinct aspects of personalities are represented by glowing colored spheres called Ideya. The Ideya colors are yellow for hope, green for wisdom, blue for intelligence, and white for purity._

_The forces of Nightmare compete with the Nightopian for these Ideya which are sources of dream energy. When sleeping visitors start dreaming, the wicked Nightmaren steal their Ideyas in order to gain enough power to one day control Nightopia and soon enough the real world. By now, they may have succeeded..._

_...if not for the final and rarest red Ideya: Courage._

_This red Ideya is necessary for the Nightmaren's leader, Wizeman the Wicked, to become real. However, it is unattainable by his hands and is only created once every century by two seperate dreamers. The Nightmare willingly appease their master's ambition and hunt down the red Ideya of Courage; led by Wizeman's lieutenants Nights, Reala, and Jackal. These Nightmaren belong to a tier called the "A-Class" in which they are capable of independent thought and are able to touch and carry the red Ideya. _

_After 100 years, the three were ordered to capture the next two dreamers... and so they did._


	2. Day And Night

_However, NiGHTS rebelled against Wizeman's plans. He stole the Red Ideya, hid it with one of the Nightopians, and intended on dropping it in the river._

* * *

Nights spun out of the portal, putting himself miles apart from the legions of maren suddenly pouring out of the portal. Wizeman creeped out himself, the once warm, healthy earth he walked on instantly became dead and grave. In it's place, sickly poisonous blight, Nights couldn't help but feel sorrow for the numbers of Nightopians who panicked at the sight of him but simultaneously died as the poison the blight emitted tainted their lungs.

Nights stopped near a valley filled with Nightopians, warning them of them oncoming danger. A nightopian, **Acere**, approached the jester. "Is that the red Ideya!" he gasped in awe.

Nights kneeled in front of him, offering the Ideya with a positive gesture, "Here! We need to hide these from Wizeman! No matter WHAT happens, keep this one AWAY from any maren. Keep yourself out of harm's way. Make sure it gets NOWHERE near an **"Ideya Capture!"**

The nightopian nodded, "But what will you do, jester?"

"I will do what I have to." Nights shook his head, glancing away at the nightmaren terrorizing the fields from afar.

Acere lifted the red orb atop his shoulders. He winked, sealing his promise. Nights gave a thumbs up, taking the other Ideya and flying off to the north. Acere ran, with the intent of finding _**King Nix**_ (King Nightopian) burning his mind. The evil blight reaped over the valley, plaguing an empty valley where it's occupants had escaped just moments ago.

* * *

"Nights!" a voice shouted.

The jester whipped around, a darkish purple figure collided into him. Two horn-like ears flashed above the jester, a malevolent smile bared from it's mouth, a smile so wicked it could only belong to Reala.

Nights went tumbling back into a pillar. Reala laughed, dashing after Nights who sped away. The two were equally matched, dogging each other from behind, effortlessly looping. It came to a brief end as Reala kicked into Nights, forcing the Jester into a stream. Nights shook of the water, looking up into the dark face of Wizeman.

"Where is the other red Ideya!?"

Nights laughed, "You'll never find it! If I were you, I'd-"

"DIE!" Reala screamed, slamming into the river. Nights rolled, dropping the Ideya. It bobbed in the water, soon dropping to the bottom. It flowed off into the river, followed by the two jesters attempting to drown each other.

Gillwing descended upon the two. Fire spewed from it's mouth, evaporating the water around them Nights looped over Reala, receiving a brutal kick to the jaw. Nights was knocked into one of Wizeman's many hands, his very presence was stiffening the mood and freezing the air. He seem to be less focused on his treachorous creation, more on the various red shards resting in the dried stream. "NO!"

"Good job, sir! You caught him! Now let me finish him off!" Reala cheered. Wizeman unburied the shards from the dirt, in a fit of rage, grabbed Reala with another etheral hand.

"Master?"

"Your petty rivalry has cost me my ultimate conquest!"

"But sire, I did not steal the Ideya! Nights-"

"Enough!" Wizeman cut Reala off, "You have taken away my victory, and now you shall SUFFER!"

"Ha ha!" Nights pointed and grinned, "Double Whammy!"

Before Reala could even think of a rebuttle, Wizeman cursed them. Nights would remain in his 'precious' Nightopia, Reala would remain in Nightmare. Neither could move, as both were trapped within their respective Ideya Palaces. A blue aura shield to keep Nights in, a red aura shield to keep Reala in. The two frantically banged against the shielding for escape to no avail, they would remain imprisoned for a WHOLE one hundred years, forced to watch their former allies terrorize the land.

Knowing that nothing inside the palace could get out, Nights entertained himself. The jester had, ironically, "grown a sense of humor". Playing with various things and knick-nacks that wandrered into the Ideya Palace, the jester enjoyed the imprisonment and was occupied with the world around him. Nights floated about happily and eagerly greeted the many Nightopians that passed him in worry. For each one that had given up hope, Nights reassured them all would be **'right'** soon. One day, something would come along and he would be freed. And hopefully, by then, Wizeman will have been defeated by his own lust for power...

Reala, however, had not experienced the same results. The once loyal servant had become darker, the overall form of Reala developed into a more corrupt, light purple form as opposed to the red and black stripes. As further punishment, Wizeman ordered Jackal to pay Nights and Reala daily visits to "entertain" the two. Nights enjoyed it, constantly enjoying Jackal's games and mimicking his skills and jokes. But as for Reala, with each visit from Jackal, the taunts and the neverending jokes, Reala became more and more insane. The wicked, evil grin became devastatingly nightmarish, the jester began floating medativley in silence during a few of Jackal's more recent visits.

Reala would no longer obey the cruel sorceror who'd sentenced her to an enternity of imprisonment for SUCH an insignificant offense. No, one day, she would break free and take revenge on Nights and Wizeman. Reala could only cackle mentally as she sat immobile for hours to days to months to years. After all, she had 100 years to formulate a plan. Something would come along...it was all a matter of patience...


End file.
